Music For Two
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Vincent/Yuffie drabbles based on randomly selected music.
1. Chapter 1

Music for Two

AN: I own nothing in this story. Just five short memes based around random songs. Please R&R.

**Symphony No. 2 Adagio-Classical**

Vincent Valentine stared at the rose stuck in her ear. This combined with the candlelight dinner made him wonder. Her adoring gaze soon turned into a stern glare when he didn't speak for sometime.

"What is it?" Startled a little by her voice, he gave her a smile.

"I didn't know you liked roses Yuffie."

"I don't, I just thought you might like it."

"I do, but I would never peg you doing something so romantic."

"I can be romantic when I want to be!" The ninja said loudly, standing up. Unfortunately this caused the tablecloth to move with her and thus sending everything flying. The end result was that Vincent and Yuffie were covered in food. Taking note of her slumped shoulders, Vincent hugged her.

"I know something you could wear that would make you even lovelier," he whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Your birthday suit." Vincent answered, his voice a seductive growl. Yuffie smirked at him, her eyes gleaming.

"Pervert..." But she kissed him anyway.

"Romantic..." Vincent shot back. Yuffie stuck her tongue out then only to be met with Vincent's lips and soon she found herself in the bedroom where he started to show her just how romantic he could be.

**Friends in My Heart- Squaresoft**

Vincent looked at the gift his lover had just given him. It was a stuffed chocobo.

"What's this?" Yuffie just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"A friend for your lonely days of course."

**Twilight Zone-Golden Earring**

Yuffie was scared. Her boyfriend of several months was currently laughing and not in his usual chuckle. No, she was certain his gut would burst if he kept up the deep belly laughs escaping his lips.

"Stupid Elmer, it's rabbit season, not duck season!" Vincent then looked at Yuffie and patted the seat next to him on the couch.

"C'mon and watch some Looney Tunes sleepyhead, then we can snuggle." Yuffie was now wondering if Vincent had hit his head but she came over to him anyway, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Vinnie are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am Yuffie-poo and you know what I want to do after we're done cuddling?"

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"We can go to the spa."

Yuffie's eyes opened, her breathing erratic. Beside her Vincent stirred awake thanks to her heavy breathing.

"Yuffie are you- but Yuffie shut him up by kissing him deep on the lips. Once they broke apart she smiled at him.

"Have I ever told you that I love you just the way you are?"

**Lullaby-The Cure**

Napping was something that Vincent loved. So when he was shaken awake by his wife, he was just a mite irritated.

"There's a spider in the bedroom, I want you to kill it." Yuffie ordered. Vincent sighed heavily but at one glare from Yuffie he got up and went to the bedroom, quickly finding the annoyance. Squishing it between his fingers he returned to his wife after washing his hands.

"Thanks Vincent!"

"You're welcome..." Vincent replied, eyes closing. Yuffie went to kiss him as his body was plopped on the couch which would explain why her tongue met his eye instead of his mouth. Now it was Vincent's turn to glare at her.

"I'll just take a nap with you, how does that sound?"

The reply she recieved was his loud snores.

**Why Worry-The All American Rejects**

Yuffie was not worried. Not at all. She was just a little concerned. Today was an auspicious day for her boyfriend: he was getting his driver's license. And since he hadn't driven a car in over thirty five years she had a right to be scared, even a little bit.

"Yuffie, I passed!" Vincent said, coming through the door, proudly displaying his certificate of passage. Yuffie squealed in delight and hugged him tightly. "I only ran two red lights!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes at that but kissed him on the cheek anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

More Music

AN: I own nothing in this story. Didn't think I'd be continuing this but since you guys seem to like it I thought why not. Please R&R.

**Cut Here-The Cure**

She'd wake up in the middle of the night, sweat coursing down her body and unshed tears threatening to escape. His response was to hold her, pressing his slightly cold form against her. She would snuggle into his chest and calm down while he murmured sweet nothings to her ear.

"Marry me?" Yuffie would ask.

"Later on..." Vincent would reply.

Time passed like an ocean in a storm and Yuffie grew old, her veins thickening, hair turning white and eyes losing that youthful gleam. Then she got sick...

The grave hadn't changed in the twenty years since he had last been here, his body still as lithe as the nights he would hold her. Taking out a white rose, he laid it carefully. As he walked away, he gave one last look back.

Later doesn't always come.

**Back To Me-The All American Rejects**

Vincent would always leave early in the morning, usually when she was asleep. He would kiss her on the cheek and take his leave.

As he went to kiss her cheek this morning he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him onto the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked. Vincent gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nowhere, I suppose."

"Damn right." Yuffie said, kissing him fiercely on the lips.

**God Knows-Aya Hirano**

Yuffie once bragged to Tifa that she could get Vincent to do anything with a single glance. Tifa had laughed until Yuffie showed her the picture of her boyfriend standing on a stage, an electric guitar in his hands and belting out a song to the crowds. What made Tifa giggle though was the pair of fake rabbit ears on his head.

"What are those doing there?"

"That's for leaving the toilet seat up." Yuffie answered.

When Yuffie got home from visiting Tifa she found Vincent on the couch with a nurse's costume in his hands.

"You need to fulfill your end of the deal, remember?" Vincent said, smirking.

**You're Still Waiting-Spoken**

Both Yuffie and Vincent often wondered about their significant others level of maturity. Vincent had hoped that Yuffie would mature a little more as she got older while the young ninja tried to get him to act more childish as the years passed.

Unfortunately for them they also knew how stubborn they both were in resisting change. Until Yuffie started crying one night.

Vincent ended up watching Looney Tunes for a week with her. She had a smirk on her face the entire time.

**I So Hate Consequences-Relient K**

Yuffie hadn't meant to be running so fast in the living room. Unfortunately she had ended up doing so and breaking Vincent's favorite sculpture. She was trying to hide the destroyed object when she heard the front door open.

Vincent stared at the wreckage surrounding his wife and rubbed his temples in annoyance while Yuffie stood there staring at the floor.

"So...am I in trouble?" The gunslinger didn't answer his wife's question with words. Instead he opted to sweep her off her feet.

"You're going to get a spanking, naughty girl."

Yuffie felt her body heat up at his words and she tried to think of a good comeback but he kissed her neck then, eliciting a moan. Maybe punishments aren't that bad, the ninja thought to herself as her husband started to undress her.


End file.
